The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and to a technology effective for application to a semiconductor device having a function of performing the transmission/reception of a high frequency signal of 80 GHz or higher, for example.
There has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2014-175356 (Patent Document 1), a technology which improves a signal transmission band in a through via formed in a wiring board.